This invention relates to center wind takeups for cloth and other web material and more especially to a versatile drive therefor which facilitates movement of an A-Frame or T-Frame takeup and the like for doffing and subsequent coupling of the drive with the takeup to begin a new winding operation.
Center wind takeups are generally movable for purposes of doffing and are often driven by center assist drives which include a motor mounted on the floor driving the takeup roll through a universal joint. The drive must be disconnected when the takeup is moved for doffing and connected when the takeup has been returned following a doffing operation to begin a new winding cycle. Center wind takeups or A-frames are sometimes driven by motors carried by the frame. Another type of A-frame drive is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,166 wherein a surface drive is provided for the center wind roll of a batcher. The surface drive includes a pivoted arm carrying a pair of driven rolls, one of which is driven faster than the other to ensure a tightly wound cloth roll.
All of the various driving arrangements discussed above have disadvantages in that they are relatively complex or they require movement of the drive motor together with the A-frame during doffing. In addition, the drive mechanisms described above, except those carried by the A-frame, are relatively difficult to set in motion after a doffing operation because of the difficulty in achieving proper alignment between the drive mechanism and the takeup roll.